Alien Baltan Trei
Alien Baltan Trei is an alien under the employ of Alien Mephilas Mephisto who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Trei was an Alien Baltan who had broken off from his race and gone out on his own to pursue a mercenary career. Altering his skin coloration to black, symbolizing his outcast status, Trei took the stars and ventured the cosmos until encountering Mephilas Mephisto, whom the Baltan agreed to work for due to the high pay and Mephisto's impressive plan for conquering the Earth. Once the plan was put underway, Trei and the other two aliens Mephisto had recruited were teleported from Mephisto's spaceship down to Tokyo, ominously standing over the city to intimidate the populas. The AKDF went to attack Mephisto, believing Trei and his colleagues to be illusions like with the first Mephilas's attack. Trei downed their jets along with the other two aliens, and continued to stand ominously over the city, as their master had ordered. Ultraman Legacy later appears to defeat the three aliens, taking them on in battle. The three initially overpowered Legacy until he managed to kill Kemur Man Deux. Trei was able to hold his own against the Ultra the longest and was the last of the three to fall, being killed by Legacy when the Ultra fired his beam at the Baltan's face. Abilities * White Destruction Ray (白色破壊光線 Hakushoku Hakai Kōsen?): An energy beam attack fired from Trei's pincers. * Red-Freezing Ray (赤色凍結光線 Akairo Tōketsu Kōsen?): A ray of light used to freeze Trei's targets. He attempted to use this ability against Legacy, but ultimately failed and froze the personnel of an office building instead. Trei's demise reversed the effects of the ray, so it seemed to be linked to his life force. * Illusions: Trei can many identical clones of himself to trick his opponents, these can later be merged back to the original. He used this attack against Legacy, but the confusion caused was short lived. * Exoskeleton: As a Baltan, if Trei suffers to much damage he can shed his outer skin, much like an insect. * Flight: As an Alien Baltan, he has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. * Possession: Trei can possess a h * uman for communications due to them unavle to understand human language including Japanese. He did not make use of this ability however. * Size Change: As a Baltan, Trei can change size. He was not seen physically doing so, but it can be presumed he was at a human size while on Mephisto's ship before being sent down. Trivia * Trei is ironically the first Baltan in the series to receive a page despite having nothing to do with the actual Baltan invasion that occurs later in the series. ** His origin even states him as an outcast to Baltan society. * The appearance of all three of the aliens is a reference to Mephilas's debut episode. Giant Fuji was omitted for obvious reasons. * His name comes from variations upon the word "three", referencing his homage to Alien Baltan III. * Render by Furno Category:Aliens Category:Alien Baltan Variations Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Seijin Category:Named Seijin